


In Plain Sight

by EagleDreamer



Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EagleDreamer/pseuds/EagleDreamer
Summary: danny has to go to school but he's stuck as phantom.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	In Plain Sight

Danny flew into Sam's bedroom and she jumped three feet in the air. "Danny what's wrong?"

"Last night, I was fighting Vlad and he shot me with something. Now I can't change back and I have to go to school today because of a test that I have to pass. I don't know what to do!" he yelled.

"Danny calm down. I know just what to do." Sam said and then went into her closet. A few minutes later she came out with a can of black Halloween hair dye and some blue contacts.

"Here. Use these and put your normal clothes on over your jumpsuit. With how dense our classmates are, no one should notice." She said and Danny smiled gratefully.

"Thank you sam "he blushed, then turned and flew home.

AT SCHOOL

"Hey Danny. Sam explained." Tucker said when Danny walked up to his locker.

"Yeah. It sucks. I wonder if this is what the fruitloop meant to happen." Danny said. He looked around and didn't see dash "let's go to class."

"Ok" tucker said and they started walking. Then sam ran up to them.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late. The new movie that I've been wanting to see finally came out on DVD so I had to stop by the store to buy it." She explained.

"cool." They answered, then went into the classroom. The entire class, the only thing that Danny thought was 'please don't see.'

AT LUNCH

"So far so good" tucker said. Then Danny and sam glared at him. "What?"

"Why did you have to say that? Now something's going to happen and people are going to find out." Gam growled at tucker.

"That's not going to happen." Tucker said.

Sam was about to say something else when dash shouted "hey, fenturd!" from across the cafeteria.

Then he marched over to their table. "This morning I was late because of your wierdo parents. So that means that I'm gonna take it out on you." He picked up Sam's juice and dumped it over Danny's head.

When he did, the hair paint started to wash out of his hair ant everybody stared, wondering why Danny's hair was white.

"Fenturd, why's your hair white?" dash asked.

Danny realized that the paint was washing out and started freaking out inside. Then someone noticed that one of his eyes was green because of a missing contact. Then Mr. Lancer spoke up.

"Mr. Fenton, why are your eyes green and your hair white?" he asked and he had his no nonsense face on.

Danny looked around for some way to get out of this. When he saw that it wasn't going to happen, he sighed. "Because I'm not Fenton. I'm Danny phantom. I wanted to know what it was like to go to a real school because I was homeschooled before I died and never got to go to school before I died. Danny and his friends have helped me a few times and have taught me some things that they have learned in class because I wanted to know. They knew that I wanted to go to a real school and since Danny and me look similar, they came up with the idea that I could dye my hair black, wear contacts, and dress like Danny and that way I could attend real school like I wanted. At first I wasn't sure but then they convinced me so I came. I had fun, except for when dash would put me in a locker so I kept coming back." He stopped talking. Everyone looked stunned. "And now that y'all know, I have to go. Bye!" he said then flew off through the roof. Everyone stared at the roof for a minute, then turned and stared at sam and tucker. Or they would have but they were gone.


End file.
